I'm Coming Home
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: "What is your goal?" "My goal is to go home, they're waiting for me and I don't want them to wait any longer." "Loke, I don't know what to do, I love Fairy Tail and I love the Strawhats." "Follow your heart princess." "You dare, you dare hurt my family!" "They got Lucy!" "I don't wanna die again." "He's coming for the girl." Pairing not decided yet...R&R who you want to be together
1. Chapter 1

_Promise me no one will cry at my funeral._

Lucy's body slammed into the tree and she looked up to see her team's worry looks. She screamed as a foot slammed into her stomach. She cut her scream short she wasn't going to let him hear her screams, her eyes locked on Natsu's.

_Run! _

The man in front of her stopped stomping on her stomach, she didn't think twice and she latch herself onto the man's stomach.

"Run!" She screamed at her froze teammates. "Please, go! Run."

"Are you crazy?" Natsu shouted "we're not leaving you behind!"

"Please." Lucy whimpered as the man kneed her in the gut. "Run."

"We won't leave a nakama behind!" Gray screamed while he tried to move his weak body. "don't do this to us Luce! Please."

_I love you guys._

Lucy gave them a broken smile before the man grabbed out a knife and stabbed her side. "Do this for me, please." Lucy coughed "Fairy Tail doesn't need any more of their comrades to die in one day."

"You're not going to die!" Erza roared "We promise you, you won't die!"

"You can't promise something like that." The man laughed while throwing Lucy's body at another tree. "you can't promise something when you're going to break it in seconds."

He grabbed Lucy by the neck and made sure her teammates saw her eyes and her bloody face.

"She'll die right in front of your eyes then you'll be next." The man stated while his gripped tighten on the blonde mage. "any last words?"

"Run!" Lucy screamed her tears rushed down her cheeks. "do this for me. And tell the guild, not to cry. Because…because I was happy to be with you all."

"Isn't that a bit sappy girly?" the men asked while smirking. "They're not going to run which will make it more boring, I'll just kill them later. It'll be more interesting when you're dead."

The man's hand gripped tighten on the knife before he continually stabbed her side, he threw her down on the ground before disappearing. Natsu was the first to get to her falling body, his tears hit her cheek and rolled down.

"Come on Luce, you can't leave me!" Natsu cried. "you can't Fairy Tail, after all we been through you can't give up."

"Promise me, promise me. Promise me that no one will cry at my funeral." She gasped out and her hand touched Natsu's face. "come on Natsu, their isn't a reason for you to cry. We'll see each other again."

Her hand slowly slipped from his cheek leaving blood behind, her body started to disappear along with her keys.

"I can't promise you that!" Natsu sobbed

"Luce." Gray whimpered "don't go, please."

"Lucy!" Erza cried before falling to her knees. "We need you! Fairy Tail needs you!"

_And I need you guys._

"I love you all" Lucy choked out before she fully disappeared.

They stood up after hours and went back to the client, they were numb they didn't even notice they were back at Fairy Tail. They slowly open the doors and everyone greeted them happily until Mirajane noticed something different.

"Where's Lucy?" Mirajane question while passing Cana some beer.

Happy let out a sob before flying into Lisanna's chest. "Lusshhyyy!"

"She's dead." Erza whispered, but no one heard her so spoke so low.

"Where is Lu-Chan?" Levy asked while setting down her book. "come on, you have to tell me. Did she went home early?"

"She's dead!" Gray screamed while hugging the nearest thing which happens to be Juvia. "She's dead, we couldn't save her! I was too weak."

"What kind of sick joke is this? She's not dead!" Levy shouted while slamming her palms on the table. "She's not dead! She can't be, she's too strong to be dead. Come on guys stop joking around."

"Levy-Chan, Juvia do not think they are joking around." Juvia sobbed while lightning flash in the sky.

"No! NO!" Levy roared "She wouldn't leave us! She wouldn't leave me. SHE'S NOT DEAD, SHE'S NOT!"

"Levy." Gajeel whispered before Levy buried her head into his chest.

"Bring her back to me!" Levy screamed "bring her back! Bring her back to me god dammit."

"Is it true children?" Master Makarov question shakily while heading downstairs.

"It is Gramps." Natsu sobbed while holding Lisanna and Happy in his arms. "She's gone."

Mirajane dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands, Freed dropped to his knees and pushed her head into his chest.

"Where's her body?" Master Makarov asked while whipping his tears violently.

"Her body vanished." Gray replied hoarsely. "along with her keys."

"Very well then, she will be buried here at Fairy Tail." He slammed his office door before letting out a sorrowful scream.

**The Next Day, 8:10 A.M. **

They stood in the rain just staring at her gravestone, sobs were heard from the crowds of people. They could hear her, her laugh and her angel like voice so they stood quietly. The rain punched the ground as it carried Lucy's words across the grave yard.

_I love you all._

They could hear it, those words they could hear her voice saying those four words. Levy sat in front of Lucy's grave stone, her tears slammed against the cement.

"Come back to me, come back to us." She whispered "Come back home, we're all waiting."

"Stop it Levy." Natsu yelled "She's not coming back, face it she's dead."

"SHE'LL COME BACK! SHE WILL. I KNOW LUCY SHE'LL COME BACK." Levy roared before punching the ground. "I would think Lucy's partner and best friend would have faith in her."

"She's gone." Natsu said "she left, she's never going to come back!"

"You bastard!" Levy screamed "how dare you say something like that? How dare you? She'll come back"

"Levy, stop." Master Makarov shouted. "stop."

Levy huffed before her head snapped to the sky. "I'M WAITING LUCY COME BACK!"

"WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU LUCY!"

_**! ! ! !**_

Lucy couldn't see, all she felt was the breeze and the pain from her wounds. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the blue sky, she felt it, she was falling. Lucy screamed and she struggled to grip anything but her hand grabbed her keys. She hold her keys to her chest and she closed her eyes, hands grippe her waist and she was slammed against a chest. She opened her eyes and she quickly stood up only to fall to her knees.

"What happen to you?" a voice asked and Lucy looked up to see a beautiful girl with orange hair.

"I died."


	2. Chapter 2

Levy stared at the paper in her hands, she shouldn't be doing this, it's not right not at all.

_Dear Momma, _

_I feel so guilty, why did papa have to do that? Even though Levy said she was alright I knew it was my fault. She was one of my first friends and I hurt her, how could she forgive me? Why would she want to be my friend? I don't think Fairy Tail wants me here anymore after the attack…I love them so much momma they are my nakama, do you think they will forgive me? Well it's time to go home and talk to papa, hopefully he forgives me also for leaving without a goodbye. _

_~Lucy Heartfilia._

She clenched the paper in her hands and let out a scream before hitting the ground with her head.

"I forgive you! I forgive you Lu-Chan." Levy cried "please come back. Please!"

"You shouldn't have read that." A voice stated "You knew you couldn't handle it but you read it anyways."

"Shut up Gajeel!" Levy yelled "I can handle it, I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"Are you sure Levy?" Gajeel asked while kneeing in front of her. "I know you miss her, but you have to be strong for her. She wouldn't like seeing you crying and bleeding to death because of her."

"Shut up!" Levy screamed while her head snapped up hitting Gajeel's forehead but he didn't flinch. "You wouldn't know anything, she's my best friend! And I can't do anything for her!"

"Then be strong. That's all you need to do is be strong for her." Gajeel whispered while his well-built arms circled around her small body. "She wouldn't like seeing you crying, if she was here she would tell you to smile and not to worry about her."

"She's not gone!" Levy sobbed "How could the others just think she's gone?"

"They saw her die Levy." Gajeel stated "they think she's dead because they saw her die."

"She didn't die!" Levy roared while pounding on his chest. "they said she disappeared, they didn't have the body. They don't have the proof that's she's dead."

"Levy." Gajeel whispered his hot breath hit her ear. "do you think she would come back? Do you think with all of your heart that she will be back?"

"We're connected Gajeel." Levy stated while pushing him away. "I feel her, she's not dead. If she was then where is her keys? Loke would be out and at Fairy Tail. SHE'S NOT DEAD! I BELIEVE SHE'LL BE BACK, SHE WILL!"

"Levy."

"Get out!" Levy cried "Get the hell out."

"I'll always be there for you Levy." Gajeel deadpanned while walking toward the door. "don't forget you're not alone."

And the door slammed shut.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Did you say something?" the girl asked while tilting her head. "I didn't hear you."

_It's best if they didn't know._

"I can't remember anything." Lucy said while her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a problem." The girl stated. "You'll need name."

"I got a perfect name for her!" a boy with blonde hair exclaim.

"Sanji shut up." The girl sighed before kneeing down and looking at Lucy in the eye. "what is a good name for you?"

"How about Lucille?" a reindeer asked while eyeing her wounds. "Oh dear, you look bad."

"Thanks I guess." Lucy whispered while her grip tighten on her keys. "Who are you all anyways?"

"Lucille is a perfect name!" Sanji cheered while kissing Lucy's hand. "fair maiden I am Sanji, at your service."

"I'm Luffy!" another boy with black hair greeted with a thumps up. "Do you wanna to join my crew?"

"Idiot!" the girl whacked Luffy. "Just don't invite random people! And what will she do then bring dead weight?"

"Please! I'll do anything." Lucy begged she knew she shouldn't trust strangers so easily but they reminded her of _Team Natsu._ "I won't be dead weight! I'll help with whatever I can."

"I like your style. I'm Nami, now let's get to the boat. Zoro will whine how we took so long." Nami sighed before helping the girl up. "Luffy carry her, I don't think she will walk with those wounds."

Luffy nodded and Lucy over his shoulder before follow Nami.

"NOOO!" Sanji cried "I was supposed to carry her! You're carrying her the wrong way! Luffy get back here!"

"Wait for me!"

~!~!~!~!

Natsu punched the tree before kicking it down, he heard other trees falling down and looked over to see Gray and Erza.

"That man, he'll die." Erza muttered before slicing another tree in half.

"How dare he!" Gray growled before using his foot to kick down another tree. "how dare he take her away from us."

Happy watched from a tree, his ears were flat against his head.

"Natsu. Do you think Levy is right?" Happy asked "Do you think Lucy is alive?"

Natsu looked at Happy his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "If she's alive, then we'll get her back no matter what." Natsu answered "and when we get her back, we're never going let her get hurt again."

"I miss her." Happy whispered _you stupid cat! Give me back my underwear! _"I'll become stronger too!"

Another tree felled down and Happy looked up to see Erza slicing another tree before kicking the one after it.

"But what can I do?" Happy sighed "I can't do anything. I'm always in the way."

"We need you Happy." Natsu stated before hitting another tree. "We need your flying abilities, and you're not always in the way. You help us a lot."

"I will grow and become stronger!" Happy yelled while throwing his paw in the air. "For Lucy!"

"For Lucy." Erza breathed out before kicking a tree.

"For Lucy." Gray panted before hitting a tree.

"For Lucy!" Natsu screamed before kicking up the tree and kicked it again.

Lisanna watched behind a tree and smiled while tears flow down her cheeks. "I will grow stronger for my nakama and for Lucy. Lucy, are you watching over us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy looked at the ceiling, she needed swords and good ones at that. She sighed before rolling on her side, she looked at her keys and a small smile appeared on her face. Everyone was asleep so it should be okay to call out Capricorn right? She stood up and grabbed a key before whispering to make sure not to wake anyone up. Capricorn stood in front of her and bowed, she hugged him and pushed him outside.

"Do you think I can get some swords from the spirit world?" Lucy asked while looking out at the waves. "I really need something to protect myself and I don't want them knowing who I really am. I don't want them to get hurt. And tell the others to call me Lucille."

"I think I got something you want Lucille-Sma." Capricorn stated before disappearing and reappearing.

Two silver swords shined in the darkness, a red ruby was in the middle of the sword with blue zig zags flowing down the middle. Lucy's eyes shine and she quickly grabbed them, they were beautiful and she tossed one to Capricorn.

"Fight me."

Capricorn laughed "Natsu-Sma really influenced you Lucille-Sma."

"I guess so."

As rain hit the wood floor boards Lucy ran toward Capricorn at full speed. She jumped in the air and sliced the rain drops, Capricorn jumped back and brought the sword in front of him.

"Did you do this before Lucille-Sma?" Capricorn asked before he blocked Lucy's sword.

"Someone taught me at the mansion. A dear friend taught me before he _died._" Lucy whispered before she kicked Capricorn legs making him fall backwards.

Capricorn did a back flip and blocked another attack and kicked Lucy in the stomach making her slide backwards.

"Should we really being doing this?" Capricorn asked while eyeing the wounds which reopened. "We should stop Lucille-Sma before you get worst."

"I'm fine." Lucy replied "We're continuing until one of us falls to our knees. And that's an order."

"As you wish Lucille-Sma." Capricorn said _Layla-Sma would be so proud of you._

Lucy's grip tighten on her sword and she bend her knees before bolting toward Capricorn. _I'll make everyone proud, it's my turn to protect them._

Nami watched from the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she watch the Capricorn step to the side. _For someone who has no memory you are really good with swords. _Nami's eyes narrowed as she watch Lucy jumped in the air and brought her sword above her head. Nami had to admit Lucy was going to be very useful. Lucy fell to her knees as she clenched her wound on her side, _get up! You can't give up!_ Capricorn pointed the sword at Lucy's neck.

"You lose." He stated.

"That's what you think." Lucy whispered before kicking the sword out of Capricorn's hand and pointed her sword at his neck.

"Very impressive." Capricorn smirked before dunking his head and hitting Lucy's sword out of her hand. "but this isn't over yet."

Lucy slowly brought her hands up to her face and her eyes narrowed.

~!~!~

Lisanna knew she was going to get murder why did she even ask for her to teach her again? She gulped as she saw Mirajane turning into her Satan Soul.

"Even though you're my sis Lis, I'm not going easy on you." Mirajane stated "I need to get stronger also."

"Couldn't we you know do hand to hand combat first?" Lisanna asked before gulping again _why couldn't I just ask Elf-Nii instead._

Mirajane ignored her and flew straight toward her little sister before raising her fist. _I'll take that as a no,_ Lisanna thought before stumbling to the side. _I have to be quick._

"Take over: Animal Soul Bird!" Lisanna yelled before flying into the air while dodging another attack. Lisanna canceled the take over and quickly did another take over.

"Take Over: Animal Cat!" Lisanna shouted before dodging another fist. _She's holding back. _

Lisanna raced toward her and scratching Mirajane's cheek, before Mirajane could throw in an attack Lisanna kicked her stomach making her slide back.

"Very good Lis." Mirajane said before grabbing Lisanna's leg and slamming her body into the ground.

Lisanna hissed in pain before standing up and racing toward Mirajane. _I have to get stronger for my nakama and Lucy!_ Mirajane took a step to the side before kneeing Lisanna in the back. _I can't give up! I can't!_ Mirajane canceled Satan Soul and hold her hand her hand out in front of Lisanna's face. Lisanna slapped it away before kicking her sister's side. Mirajane smiled _she's not done yet, well good this means she really wants to do this…but why?_ Mirajane brought her fist up as Lisanna canceled her take over, mimicking her older sister's action they stared at each other. Lisanna made the first move and race toward Mirajane, Mirajane dodged Lisanna's punch and kicked her side making her go flying toward a tree. Lisanna's hands touched the ground and she flipped to her feet before stopping a few inches in front of the tree. This time Mirajane ran toward Lisanna.

"Mir-Nee!" Elfman yelled while racing toward them. "Can you train me?"

Mirajane put her fist down and looked toward Elfman, his eyes were pleading her and she smiled.

"Of course." Mirajane answered "More the merrier. You two against me."

Lisanna sighed before putting her fist up while her older siblings did the same.

~!~!~!~!~

Levy looked at Gajeel and he stared back _why was he doing this?_ He didn't know why he agreed to train Levy and her cheer squad but he had to admit he needed to get stronger for Levy.

"How you wanna do this?" Gajeel asked while cracking his neck.

Levy raced toward Gajeel her fist raised, Jet raced behind Gajeel and Droy threw seeds onto the ground.

"All at once, aye." Gajeel smirked before ducking Jet's kick and blocked Levy's punch. "This'll be fun."

Gajeel threw Levy into Jet and before he could react Droy's attack hit him spot on, he stumbled backwards before destroying Droy's plant. Gajeel grabbed Droy and slammed his body into the cement, Levy ran at him again this time Jet gave her an extra kick to make her go faster, Gajeel grabbed Levy's fist and threw her into Jet _again_. _Dammit! _Levy thought as she gritted her teeth, she grabbed out her pen and wrote _gun._ The gun appeared in her hands and she quickly aimed it at Gajeel who threw Droy at Jet.

"Stop throwing people at me!" Jet cried out before pushing Droy off of him.

"But it's fun." Gajeel deadpanned with a smirk.

Levy pulled the trigger and it missed Gajeel, he turned around to see Levy with a gun and he shook his head.

"Well this is going to be much more fun." Gajeel stated before his arm turned into a pillar.

Levy eyes widen as the pillar hit her stomach and she dropped the gun, she felled to her knees as the pillar retreated. _It hurts! It hurts. I have to get up, if I want Lu-Chan back I can't give up!_ Levy stood up and picked up the gun, she fired. Jet raced toward Gajeel and Droy threw more seeds. Gajeel smirked widen before his whole body was covered with silver scales.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Visit

**Sorry was the long update I been busy with school and I'll try to put more chapters up.**

**Unknown P.O.V**

I stood by him, my tall frame not even matching up to his; his deep rough voice boomed against the walls. I don't think I can live with myself as I listen to every word he sprout, he's the one who tear us apart yet I'm here by his side. His words slowly faded and everyone slowly left, he turned toward me his midnight eyes gleaming in the light.

"Ryan, I have some great news for you." His voice was like knifes; deep and rough.

"What is it?" I growled before snapping my head in his direction, my blue eyes narrowing at him. "I have things to do, what's so important?"

He chuckled before a smirk lit up his pale face. "It's about that girl that you like. What's her name again? Lugi no that can't be it. Ah, I remember now its Lucy."

"What about her?" my voice sounded dull and I can't believe what he made me, if he hurt her I swear I'll fucking kill him.

"She's dead. Our dear friend killed her, now your new mission is to bring her here." He stated before slowly stepping toward me. "and if you don't do as your told then I'll kill her in front of you and it'll be a slow painful death."

"I won't let you touch her you bastard!" I screamed "I vowed my life to her and if touch a hair on her body I'll kill you again."

"Don't get too cocky kid." He laughed "I'm stronger than before, I'll kick your ass."

"Akuhei, what do you plan to do with her?" I asked while gritting my teeth together. _You cocky son of a bitch._

"I plan to use her." Akuhei stated before turning around and slowly walking away. "Don't fail me if you decide that you can't do this simple mission then I'll have Swamp do it."

I watched as he disappeared, _Swamp? That good for nothing son of a bitch, I won't let that bastard touch her._ I sighed before walking down the narrow hallway, I open my bedroom door before slowly stepping in. I stared at the picture of me and Lucy together, she was hugging my waist and smiling and I was hugging her back with a blush on my face. I flopped on my bed I slowly closed my eyes.

**Unknown P.O.V**

My gold eyes watch with amusement as I watch the little blue hair girl fire the gun. The dragon slayer hasn't noticed me yet…that's good. He looked up at me and I smirked before waving, I still smell like blood…_her blood._ He hold out his hand stopping his little trainees, he sniffed the air before growling his eyes narrowed.

"Oi! Who the fuck are you?" He hissed before stepping closer. "why the fuck do you smell like bunny girl?"

"Me? I'm nobody, and the other question is rather easy you might say I killed her." I laughed before disappearing, my feet broke leaves into tiny little pieces. "he noticed me rather slowly, I been there for too long."

I sighed before slowly making my way through the forest while stepping over fallen trees._ Why the hell do they want me to check up on filthy flies? _I stopped before leaning on a tree watching the pinky fight with a tall redhead. My eyes lit up as I recognized them they were the ones who watched her die, a smirk slowly appeared on my face. Time to give them a visit? I think so, I stepped away from the tree and the cat looked up at me with fear in its eyes. He backed away making the redhead trip over him, she glared at him but that quickly soften as she saw the fear.

"Happy, what's wrong?" she asked and he slowly pointed toward me.

"Nice to see you guys again." I announced

"You" the raven hair man growled "What the fuck are you doing here?"

_These flies sure like to swear. _"Just checking up on flies." I stated before dodging a sword from the redhead.

"Good, you're here. It saves me the trouble from killing you." The redhead hissed "Are you ready to die?!"

I laughed before kicking her in the gut, _cocky bastards huh._

"Naw, I'm fine alive thank you very much for the offer though." I chuckled before shoving my hands into my pant pockets. "I still got a lot of years ahead of me, after all I'm only twenty."

"Well then you're going to die young, after all this offer you have no choice but to accept." Erza stated

My eyes flashed with amusement, _this is going to be fun. _

"Who should I kill next?" I asked before looking at the cat. "Would you like to see _her_?"

"See Lushy?" Happy whimpered before backing away.

"Yes, you can see her."

"No Happy!" pinky screamed "he's lying, why would you trust the man who killed her."

"I don't really like being called man, I'm Cross." I sighed before running my hand in my silver hair.

"We don't care!" the raven hair guy yelled before he launched at me.

"You need to think." I stated before slamming his head into the ground. "I don't want to fight such weaklings that can't even think before launching an attack on their opponent.

"Shut up!" the cat yelled before his head slammed against mine.

I stumbled back but quickly caught myself, I grabbed his tail before disappearing. I threw him in a dog cage before throwing the cage against the wall.

"You will pay for that you dumb cat." I hissed "you wanted to see that girl right? Well then it'll be quick and painless."

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Goddammit!" I yelled before hitting a tree. _He took Happy!_ "why the hell is he doing this? What the fuck will he gain?"

"I do not know, we gotta find Happy before something bad happens." Erza stated before walking in a direction. "we'll contact Master on the way."

"Do you think we can beat him? After all he defeated us before." Ice stripper said.

"Of course we can beat him after all," I said "we're Fairy Tail."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cross's P.O.V**

That stupid cat wouldn't stop whimpering I slammed my fist into the wall making him look up at me.

"Why did you kill Lushy?" he asked while backing away from me. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"My boss wants her cat, I'm just doing my mission." I sighed

"She's alive…?" he question while moving toward me.

"Yes now just shut up!" I screamed while grabbing him by the ear. "you're so annoying. Do you actually think you can become stronger you dumb ass? You're nothing but a pest."

"You're right." He whimpered while tears rushed down his fur. "I'm nothing but a pest, how could I ever help Natsu?"

"You can't!" I roared while slamming him down on the ground. "stop whining you dumb fucking cat, there's nothing you can do about being weak."

"You said I could see Lushy right?" the cat asked "how can I see her?"

I rubbed my temples. "There are too ways." I sighed before glaring at the cat. "now will you just shut up."

"You didn't answer my question." He stated before sticking out his tongue at me.

"I'm going to kill you that's one way." I deadpanned before smirking while moving my way toward him. "the other way is just too simple for you."

"You…you! Stay the hell away from me." He screamed while backing away.

"Stop screaming it only be a little bit painful." I sneered before the door burst down to reveal the three dumbasses. "So you were smart enough to follow the trail I left behind."

"You bastard! What did you do to Happy?" the pinky roared while he burst into flames.

"Me? I just answered his questions." I stated before dodging a fist.

"Natsu! Lushy is still alive and he knows where she is!" Happy yelled

A beeping sound echoed throughout the room and I smirked as a portal open up.

"This is the second way cat." I laughed "Duty calls."

I grabbed the cat's tail before doing a salute and hopping into the portal, the portal closed before the pinky could jump in.

"Cat this is where the girl is."

**!**

**Charla P.O.V**

I watched as Wendy tried to perfect another spell, she looked tired and I could hear her breathing. I was about to step in but I froze.

"_Wake up! Please wake up!" a blonde girl cried while shaking a boy's shoulder. "you promised me…you promised me you would protect me!" _

_Blood surrounded the two, a laugh echoed throughout the room and the blonde girl looked up with a glare. _

"_Shut up!" she screamed "Don't you dare fucking laugh you bastard!"_

"_He sacrificed he's life for some girl. It's hilarious, all of my hard work he threw away to protect someone like you." someone laughed "he wasted his life because you're going to die." _

"_you'll regret this. The Strawhats won't let you get away!" she yelled "Luffy won't let you get away from this!"_

_The man walked toward the girl with an evil smirk on his face, an explosion rang out and he looked to the right were a wall was. There stood a boy with a pissed off look on his face. _

I blinked before I realized Wendy was looking at me with concern, I smiled softly at her.

"Are you done for today?" I asked and I got a nod.

"Charla, are you okay?" Wendy asked while walking with me out of the small wooden cabin.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I question while raising an eyebrow.

"You're crying." She stated.

I touched my cheek and felt something and I looked down to see my fur wet. I was crying. I robbed my eyes and tried to quickly wipe away the tears.

"Was it a vision?" She asked before skipping ahead of me.

"I saw something." I said not wanting to tell her what it was about. _I need to make more from it. _

"What was it about?"

I stayed silent, _it was about Lucy I'm sure of it._ "I don't really know, all I saw was blurs." I lied before flying over Wendy.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed but it quickly disappeared as she smiled brightly at me. "How do you think everyone's training is going?"

"They're probably getting stronger already." I deadpanned.

We pushed open the doors to the guild, it was empty; only Master Makarov and Laxus was in the guild.

"AH! How was training Wendy?" Master Makarov asked, he looked tired; he had bags underneath his eyes and he looked really pale.

"It's going good." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Makarov I need to tell you something in private. Laxus take care of Wendy." I said before heading up the stairs to Master Makarov office with him slowly trailing behind me.

"What is it Charla?" He asked before shutting the door.

"How are you holding up?" I asked before I eyed the pile of paper work.

"I'm just tired." He said with a small smile. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Lucy." I stated before I motioned him to sit down.

"What about her?"

"I had a vision a few minutes ago, and I'm guessing the girl I saw in the vision was Lucy." I explain briefly before looking at his expression; shock and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Master Makarov question.

"I'm saying she might have been like Lisanna, going to another world or dimension." I stated "after all, Team Natsu said she disappeared along with her keys. The same thing happen to Lisanna."

"That could be possible, now before we move to a conclusion. Tell me about your vision."

I looked him in the eyes and explained everything I saw, he nod every now and then.

"We can't make anything of this yet, if you get more visions come to me straight away. Don't let anyone find about this we don't need to give them false hope." He stated and I slowly nodded.

I started to walk toward the door, I reached for the doorknob but I stopped as I hear him clear his throat.

"I believe from the very start she wasn't dead." He whispered but I could still hear it. "I knew she wouldn't leave us without a proper goodbye to everyone."

"Lucy, she's stronger than all of us. She's smarter and wiser, she couldn't possibly leave us without nothing. She left us with clues, we just have to figure what clues she left behind."


	6. Chapter 6

Levy stood in Lucy's bedroom, tears streamed down her face as she dropped to her knees. Her face twisted between happiness and pain, she let out a scream before gripping her stomach. Levy could hear footsteps running toward her she knew it was Gajeel, she felt his rough hands on her shoulders. She couldn't hear what he was saying, her ears were ringing. She gritted her teeth together as her shoulder was burning, she tried to look up but she couldn't move.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled while shaking her body, _what the hell is going on?_ "OI! Levy what's going on?"

Levy screamed before her head hit the floor, her eyes could barely stay open and she felt pain everywhere. _So this what the spell does_ Levy thought as she let out another blood thirsty scream.

"Get Wendy." Levy breathed out before she slammed her fist into the ground.

Gajeel let go of Levy and flew out the door, Levy could barely stand the pain _how could Lucy handle so much pain?_ Levy thoughts flew around in her head before she felt the air knocked out of her. Wendy raced inside and kneeled before Levy and she started to heal Levy. Gajeel sat next to Wendy and whipped away Levy's tears and tried to sooth her.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked while petting Levy's head. "I came in and she was screaming."

"Nothing's wrong with her, no signs of any wounds or anything." Wendy stated before she stopped trying to heal Levy. "We have to take her to Master Makarov or Porlyusica."

Levy kept silent, she felt numb and she knew why she felt that way and she knew why she was in so much pain. _Is it time to tell them?_ Levy thought to herself before she lifted up and was being carried by Gajeel. They reached the guild and Gajeel set Levy down on a bar stool, he was surprise everyone was in the guild for the first time in days.

"Hey why is everyone here?" Gajeel question while raising an eyebrow.

"Cross, the one who killed Lucy, took Happy." Erza stated before slamming her strawberry cake against the wall.

"What's wrong with Levy?" Mirajane asked while handing Levy an ice cold water.

"I don't know she just started screaming and crying." Gajeel explained briefly.

Levy just hold the water just staring at the ice cubes, _if I can feel what's Lucy's feeling than…can she feel what I'm feeling?_

"Levy what happen?" Master Makarov asked

"I told you Lucy's alive, I told you she will be back, she will, and she is alive."

**~!~!~!~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was laying on the cool floor, Nami redid my bandages; I told her everything and she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone. I rolled to my side, I could hear Levy's thoughts and I smiled softly, I closed my eyes. _If I try to speak to her would she hear me?_ I thought before sighing.

"Levy. Levy, can you hear me?" I whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Nami.

"_Lucy?"_ her voice, my eyes widen before I broke into a grin.

"It's me Levy, how are you doing?" I asked before lying on my side. "how is everyone else?"

"_Oh my god, you're alive! I knew it, I knew you would never die on us." Levy said ignoring my question._

"I need you to do a favor for me." I stated _it's time for someone to find out._ "Go to my apartment and look through everything in my bedroom."

"_Alright, I'll do it. Cross took Happy." Levy whispered "the guy who 'killed' you took Happy, he's probably were you are."_

"Alright thanks for the information." I sighed before rolling to my other side. "don't let anyone know that I'm alive or you're talking to me."

"_Why? They all miss you, hell Gajeel misses you." Levy deadpanned before sighing "but if that's what you want me to do then I'll keep quiet." _

"Thank you." I whispered while whipping away the tears. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too."_

**!**

Happy stared at Cross with wide eyes, _Lucy's here?_

"Lushy's here?" Happy asked his voice cracking "why? Why did you bring me here?"

"I despise Fairy Tail, I will break them, and I will destroy them." Cross stated before walking down a pathway "you see cat I found out they really like that girl so I took her away from you guys and I found out the pinky loves you so much so I decided to take you away."

"Why do you despise Fairy Tail?"

"Because one of your members made me look like a fool, so I'll get back at him by taking everything he loves." Cross explain briefly before opening a white door.

They walked down a narrow hallway before turning, Cross opened a brown door before throwing Happy into a cage.

"Who?" Happy question before cowering back in the corner by the glare Cross gave him.

"The almighty Natsu Dragneel." Cross spat before leaning back in a brown chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "that bastard made me look like a fool before I got kicked out of my guild."

The door open and Ryan walked in, he glared at Cross before hitting Cross behind his head.

"You dumbass, we only needed the girl." Ryan hissed before kicking Cross off of the chair. "boss wants you get going you fucktart."

Cross kicked Ryan's legs before standing up and walking out of the small room while slamming the door shut behind him. Ryan sighed before sitting on the brown chair Cross was on minutes ago, he smiled softly at Happy.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry about him. He's a dumbass." Ryan whispered before opening the cage and picking Happy up and petting him. "are you a friend of Lucy's?"

"How do you know Lushy?" Happy asked

"We're childhood friends." Ryan said sadly, he bowed his head while letting tears rolled down his face. "I failed her, I broke our promise."

"Lushy will forgive you." Happy said while putting his paw onto Ryan's cheek. "she always forgives people."

"I promised Lucy I would always protect her and I failed, I FUCKING FAILED! HOW CAN FORGIVE ME? I CAN'T EVEN FORGIVE MYSELF!" Ryan cried before closing his eyes. "I want her to hate me…."

"Why?"

"So it'll be easier for her not to get hurt because of me, and so she can live without being sad when I die."


	7. Chapter 7

Levy opened up cabinets after cabinets, she pulled everything out before setting them on the floor of Lucy's bedroom. She snuck out when everyone was discussing the matters of Happy, when she got to Lucy's apartment she made sure everything was closed and locked. She looked at a piece of paper that was sitting beside her kneel figure.

_Momma, Levy and I did the connection spell. She didn't except a thing, was it right for me to keep it a secret from everyone that I'm being hunted down? I have a feeling that the mission we're taking tomorrow he's going to make his move, so this is my last letter to you momma. I'm going to miss them momma, well I better go and pack for the mission, this will be our last mission, I'll be up there soon momma. _

_~Lucy Heartfilia _

Levy's eyes widen before she moved onto the other pieces of paper, but when she touched one she blacked out.

_Levy stood outside of Lucy's apartment, she watch as Lucy headed toward the door but was stop when a man wearing a cloak stood between the door and her. _

"_Hello Ms. Heartfilia." His voice deep and rough like a knife and Levy inwardly shivered. _

"_Are you the one sending me all of those letters?" Lucy asked while backing away_

"_Yes I am, I see you haven't told anyone about our meetings, you don't trust them do you?" the man said._

"_I trust them more than I do myself." Lucy stated "What do you want?"_

"_Run Lucy!" Levy yelled but the two didn't seem to hear her. _

"_You have a week left." He stated before disappearing. _

_Lucy dropped to her knees crying silently, Levy raced toward her and wrapped her arms around her but her arms went through Lucy. Lucy stood up and walked into her apartment._

Levy's body snapped up, she pieced the vision with the pieces of paper. _This is why you wanted to o the connection spell with me, why didn't you tell me Lu-Chan? _Levy thought before she hissed in pain, her hand clenched her neck and she felt it burning like fire. On Levy's neck was a cross with thorns holding it captive.

**~!~**

"Are you dying?" Happy question

"No. I will though, my boss wants Lucy and I'll do everything in my power to stop him." Ryan explain

"Why does he want Lucy?" Happy asked

"She has a very special power, and he wants it."

Happy snuggled into his chest, his ears laid flat against his head. "What is he planning on doing with this power?"

"He plans to destroy Time, if he destroys Time then ever dimension can cross over. It'll be chaotic, soon though the world would be in ruins and guess who would be at the top of the food chain, him." Ryan sighed before leaning back into the chair and he closed his eyes. "He needed me though because he knew having me would stop Lucy from fighting."

"Why are you still here?" Happy asked

"I meant a little girl here, I'm very fond of her and he knows this. If I disobey he'll kill Lucy and hurt the little girl." Ryan stated

Silence, Ryan could hear Happy's snoring and he softly smiled. Ryan slowly went to sleep.

"_Ryan! Wait up!" Lucy screamed while she ran after him, "you know my papa will be mad if he caught us this far out!"_

_Ryan stopped. "Come on Lulu! You're no fun at all. Beside your father won't know, a little bit farther Lulu, I heard some rumors about this part!" Ryan exclaim before bolting again while dragging Lucy behind him. _

"_You kiddies shouldn't be out this far into a forest." A voice stated startling the two kids. "what if someone were to kill you?" _

"_I'm strong enough to protect us both!" Ryan stated before he pushed Lucy behind him while glaring at the man in front of them. "what you want you creep?" _

"_Hand over the girl and you won't die." The man said _

"_Never!" Ryan screamed before they were surrounded with dirt walls. Ryan jumped onto one of the walls before charging at the man. _

_The man simply smacked him away, Ryan quickly stopped himself from hitting a tree and he charged again. _

"_Are you looking for a death wish kid?" _

"_I will protect her!" Ryan yelled before flying into a wall he made. _

"_You love her don't you?" _

"_So what if I do?" _

"_Then this'll be fun."_

**~!~!~!~**

A girl sat on a tree branch and swung her legs back and forth, her ruby red hair sway with the breeze as her green eyes looked around the park. She heard rumors about why Fairy Tail had gone into a deep depression, but almost all of them were nonsense but one. Apparently one of their guild members were killed, and another one was kidnapped. She knew that was the reason why she couldn't hear the noise they usually made, the other rumors were outrageous like she remember one about how they all disappear without trace. Or another one about how they all lost their voice, she could understand one or two people losing their voice but all of them? She snorted as she heard more rumors and gossip about Fairy Tail's great depression. _These people don't know how to shut their big fat mouths_ she thought. She wanted to join Fairy Tail for a while now she finally got the guts and one of her most favorite member was killed the reason why she wanted to join was killed and now she didn't want to join.

"Kai! I thought you were going to join Fairy Tail today." An old man stated

"Gramps, I can't join now when she's not there!" Kai sighed "She saved my life I wanted to join and be like her but she's gone."

"Are you talking about Lucy Heartfilia?" Gramps asked before sitting on a bench next to the tree.

"Of course!" Kai sighed "but she's dead so what's the point in joining?"

"Is she strong Kai?" he question while coughing.

"Of course gramps! She's stronger than the Titan herself!" Kai exclaim happily

"Do you really believe she's dead?"

"No."

"Then go find her."

**Sorry if it's bad! I been sick and I'm still sick sorry minna! Review Please!**


End file.
